


choice

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Owada Mondo, M/M, author venting again, tales from the authors notebook that they swore no one would see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: nice to meet ya! who could you be?"i am injury."
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	choice

**Author's Note:**

> half of me: they're teenagers who have literally no idea what they're doing or talking about  
> other half of me: oughhh... a... s o u l m a t e s ....... aoughg.....

"You get me going."

Kiyotaka shuddered at the words. "Mondo, that's- that's-" It wasn't exactly inappropriate, just slightly suggestive. The biker's actions, however, were of a much more obscene nature.

"Flattering?" Said man supplied, and the hall monitor huffed in response. Mondo chuckled at how worked up his boyfriend sounded, continuing to suck hickeys into the prefect's neck. Taka gasped, loving the sensation, though there was something wrong about it.

"Please, nothing too high," Kiyotaka asked politely, "My uniform- it w-won't hide everything, please nothing too high..."

Mondo growled at Kiyotaka's request. "Wish I could leave some marks other people would fuckin' see." He bit down hard, drawing an embarrassingly loud gasp from the smaller. "I want people to see what I do to you, dammit."

"M-Mondo, my father would kill me," he whispered, as though the older Ishimaru was in the other room. "I would be kicked off the disciplinary committee, I-I couldn't show my f-face at school again, I couldn't." The idea of other people seeing him in such a state- the idea of his father finding out, or even just other students seeing, he would be the center of public scrutiny. Coming to Leon's party was supposed to make people laugh at Taka _less._

"Yeah yeah," the taller groaned, stroking his hands down Kiyotaka's sides. "Can't let anyone know a piece of shit delinquent dicks you down whenever he gets the chance, I get it."

"Mondo, that's not-" the prefect began, pulling back as much as he could. He pressed his hands against Mondo's chest, attempting to shove Mondo away. "You- You aren't a piece of crap, you're the best man I know, you're always very good to me..."

"None of that shit is true and you know it," Mondo hissed, pulling Kiyotaka back in to press kisses against the others neck, soft and gentle, and the taller's hand trailed downward to feel the tent forming in Kiyotaka's pants. He touched it in all the ways he knew the other liked, causing strained gasps to fall from the prefect's lips. "We can talk about all that shit later, okay?" If Mondo was lucky, there wouldn't be a later. Unfortunately, Kiyotaka seemed to have a different idea, reaching down to grab Mondo's hand away from the hall monitor's member.

"You- you always say that," He began, eyebrows furrowing. Mondo would think it was cute if Kiyotaka wasn't _most likely_ mad at him. "There's never a later, Mondo. I want to know right now, why don't you think it's true? Why are you so... rude to yourself?"

"Babe," Mondo heaved, "do we _really_ need to talk about this right now?"

The blackette's voice got a bit louder as he spoke, cracking. "Your happiness and your self esteem is important to me, bro." Frankly, Mondo was more concerned with getting lucky at Leon's stupid frat party than talking about his feelings. _Eugh._

"Maybe I don't wanna fucking talk about it," the biker growled, attempting to grope Kiyotaka again. The prefect caught his hand before he could.

"Please?" Kiyotaka asked, his voice gentle. "I want you to be okay."

Mondo huffed, falling back. "Ain't like anything you said is fucking true anyway. I'm a delinquent and a piece of shit, you know that, I know that. If people knew about us your career would be in the fucking gutter." He paused. "All the fucking work you've done, all yer dreams and shit, thrown away. And like, I'm mad about it. Not mad at you," he quickly corrected, "Mad that I can't be with you. Not really."

"Of course you can!" Kiyotaka whisper-yelled. "When I'm prime minister, I'm going to legalize homosexual marriage! That way we can-"

"Taka, you can't really expect to keep me a secret all those years, can ya?" Mondo reasoned, and the prefect went silent. The biker sighed. "It's a nice thought, but people will find out about me. And if you try to cover it up by getting a girlfriend or some shit-" the thought of which made Mondo feel ill- "then they'll call it an affair." The hall monitor remianed silent, trying to process the information, possibly trying to think of a rebuttal. "You're gonna need to pick me or your dreams one day, and you seriously shouldn't pick me. I'm just gonna ruin everything for you."

"Don't leave me," Kiyotaka said suddenly, before pressing his lips against Mondo's full-force. It only lasted a second but Mondo swore it was the roughest kiss Kiyotaka had ever initiated. The blackette pulled back, panting heavily. "I don't care what happens to me. I don't want my dream if I can't achieve it with you, Mondo."

"Taka, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I love you, Mondo!" The prefect blurted suddenly, "I love you and I don't want to let go of you! I don't want to give you up for anything! You're a good person, even if you don't really think you are!" He paused, breathing heavily, his eyes watering. "I'm going to find a way to have you and my dreams. I am going to find a way."

Mondo believed him.


End file.
